


everybody only wants to discuss me (so this must mean i'm disgusting)

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: go f*ck yourselves [charlie screams]





	everybody only wants to discuss me (so this must mean i'm disgusting)

“Where did you find all of these?”

“Some dickhole on Tumblr wouldn’t shut up about how incest is gross and wrong.”

“What’s Tumblr? And why did you print all of these out?”

“Do you want to ask questions or do you want to have sex?”

Dennis scowls. He’s about to make a snarky remark but he decides against it. Dee continues spreading the pages across the bed.

“Lie down,” she says. 

“Fuck, Dee these papers are digging into my back.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“I’m serious, Dee. I’m gonna get a papercut.”

“Aww boo hoo. Now shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
